A Bittersweet Kiss
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! And what's this? Gokudera bets against Bianchi to get a girlfriend on Valentine's Day? What happens when that girl ends up being... Haru? 5986!


**It's late, but this is a Valentine's Day special! On 5986! SQUEE! ****Happy Valentine's Day~!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Enjoy the one-shot!**

* * *

_"I see him. But he doesn't see me."_

_**Haru's POV:**_

You might be wondering why I'm currently lying in the bed of Gokudera Hayato. Mind you, we never did anything that could be considered so absurd. So stop thinking of weird scenarios that didn't happen! It's quite simple, really. But let's go back to where I first started this horrible nightmare.

* * *

_Two Days Before:_

"Haru, are you giving any Valentine chocolate this year?" Kyoko Sasagawa, my best friend for years, asked me on our way to school.

I turned to look at her, shaking my head. "Oh, that's tomorrow, isn't it? I don't have anybody to give it to. I don't like anybody."

Yep. You heard me right. I, Haru Miura, do not like anybody as of this moment.

It was true that I had a childish crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi when I was but a thick-headed girl who was sick with love. But after entering high school with the rest of them, I decided it wasn't exactly love that I felt for him. Sure, Tsuna was a good guy, but the more I hanged out with him, I realized he wasn't the guy I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Shocking, I know.

But hey! I've grown since my middle school years. I don't refer myself in third person anymore, and I rarely say my catchphrases unless I'm really surprised by something.

You might say I can be considered mature now, but there's one stupid person who still likes to call me a "Stupid Woman".

"Eh? But Haru! Every girl's wish comes true on Valentine's Day!" Kyoko protested. She smiled at me warmly. "Are you sure you don't have anybody?"

I thought for a moment. Do I even feel anything for anybody I know?

To Tsuna, it was more like friendliness now. Plus, I warned him that he should never make Kyoko cry. That reminds me, they're dating now. I remember laughing so hard my sides hurt when Kyoko told me of his confession.

Apparently, he took them to a quiet place (namely a forest) and asked her to date him. I think Hayato told me that Tsuna was scared that Reborn might have been secretly recording him, so he had wanted to go someplace where nobody else was going to be there. Right before Tsuna could tell Kyoko his feelings, there were flying birds that suddenly flew down and pecked at him. Reborn had later revealed he tricked Tsuna into spraying himself with Bird's Attraction cologne before he went out. The birds drove both of them into the nearby lake, causing the two to be drenched in water. During all the mist of that, Tsuna had accidently confessed and Kyoko, being the forgiving person she was, accepted.

I was pretty sure the day I get asked out, or asked to go out with someone, will never be as misfortunate as that.

Hmm, who else was on the list?

Lambo was too young; I don't think I'm the kind of person who goes out with younger boys.

Ryohei was already dating Hana. How my mature friend ended up with an extreme person like him was beyond my thinking capability.

Hibari, shockingly, ended up with Chrome of all people. At first, I couldn't believe it. Kyoko and I kept questioning Chrome after they had announced they were dating. Though I heard Hibari say if it wasn't for Chrome, he wouldn't have bothered telling us 'herbivores' anything. Even now, he was still like that. I am seriously wondering what Chrome sees in him. She doesn't tell us anything, only smile and say he can be nice too. I can't really see how the word 'nice' goes hand in hand with a person like Hibari Kyoya. But since I've seen him treat Chrome well, I don't have any complaints about their relationship. They're actually pretty cute together if you think about it.

I don't even want to consider Mukuro Rukuro as an option. No way. Not that creepy guy who always appears and disappears out of nowhere. Well, I guess I have to respect him for liking to cosplay like I do. But no!

Yamamoto was nice, and was always willing to help me out with the classroom chores. But I can't really see myself being with him. I don't know why, but I guess I wanted something more.

Man. Love sure was hard. This was why I stopped bothering myself with it after the whole "I don't really love Tsuna. Plus he loves my best friend so…" I'm starting to realize how complicated my life is now.

The last person left was…

**"Kyoko! Haru!" **

Crap. I did not want to see him of all people.

Tsuna walked up to us, with Yamamoto behind him. My eyes wander to behind the two of them, and I saw him. With his silver hair and emerald-green eyes, one could definitely spot him out in the midst of a crowd. Yes, peoples. He stood out that much.

Gokudera Hayato. My worst _nemesis._

To be truthful, I don't even know how we came to that conclusion. I remember back in our middle school years, he and I would always argue. He keeps calling me stupid, and I keep yelling at him to stop doing that. Even now, he still does it. It makes me so mad. What was stupid about me? What did I even do to get on his nerves?

Okay, well. So maybe I was too close to Tsuna back then, and he had wanted me to stay away from his boss. Please. If I didn't know better, I would have said he had a boss complex. He worshipped Tsuna too much, and I guess I can see why, but he barely opens himself to anybody else outside of the Vongola Famiglia.

It's stupid. What was the point of only opening yourself to one person? I seriously wish he would just hurry up and realize that there was other people who was willing to be with him,

Wait… What am I saying? No, no, no! Bad Haru! You do not feel sorry for the guy! You do not want to help that octopus-head jerk! He is your enemy!

"Haru? Haru!" Kyoko waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hahi!" I slipped back to my catchphrase out of pure surprise. I looked at my best friend. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out," Kyoko looked worried. That's my kind best friend for ya.

"I'm fine," I reassured her. "Just thinking about some things, that's all. No need to worry!" I smile at her.

**"Huh. The Stupid Woman thinks." **

I hate him. I told you I hate him!

My eyes narrowed as I turned to face the silver-haired boy. "Of course I think! I'm a perfectly sane human being!"

"Really? I thought you were an alien the way you cosplay like that," he smirked, and I so wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. But God forbids me from using violence in front of Kyoko.

Instead, I smirked. "Says the person who thinks aliens are real."

"They are real!" He glared at me. "UMAs exist in this world!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Right. See, this is why you're only popular with desperate girls."

"Shut the fuck up! They're the ones who won't stop following me!" Hayato growled, low under his breath.

My lips curved. "I honestly don't see what they see in you of all people. They must be blind."

"Why you stupid-!" He started, but Tsuna held him back.

"Gokudera, why don't we go to school already? The bell's about to ring and we don't want to be late." Tsuna sweat-dropped. I figured he doesn't like seeing his friends arguing. Too bad. That's just our nature with each other.

"If you say so, Tenth." Hayato muttered, giving up. Huh. I guess I could always pull a Tsuna to make him surrender.

The idea made me laugh out loud suddenly, causing them to look at me. Hayato raised an eyebrow, and I smiled at him sweetly. This just got him suspicious.

The five of us walked to school together, seeing as I have transferred to Namimori High School to be with them. My parents had disagreed at first, stating at Midori was a much better place for higher education. But I had refused. I wanted to be with my friends, and that was final. Besides, it wasn't that bad. The teachers were nice and the lessons were neither too easy nor challenging. All in all, it was better than what my parents had told me.

We had made it to class, just before the bell rung. We all took our seats, waiting for the teacher to come. Our homeroom teacher was usually late, so I started to do some self-studying while the rest of the class did their own little thing.

To say the truth, I was glad we were all in the same class in the beginning of the year. There was no one I knew, so I was grateful when I saw them enter the class on the first day of school.

Hey! Who knows? People could hate me at first sight. The total opposite of love at first sight.

Then again, I don't believe in love at first sight. You can't fall in love with someone at upon seeing them. Sure, you might think they're attractive or something, but you can't honestly say you love them until you actually talk to them. That must be why I don't like girls who just go for guys with good looks.

I know this kid who's pretty nice. He's smart, and sweet to people too. But the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend was because he wasn't handsome enough. It makes me so mad that people judge others like this.

"Hey! Stop spacing out, Stupid Woman!"

I felt a tingle of pain on my forehead, and I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Hayato in front of me. I rubbed my forehead. "What?" I growled, annoyed. "And you don't have to flick my forehead to snap me out of it. There's a perfectly good way to get someone's attention."

"Like what?" Hayato pulled up a chair and sat down in the seat in front of me. He stared at me with his emerald-green eyes.

I snapped my gaze away. "Talking. You know, the words that come out of your mouth?"

"Woman, I've been calling you for the last five minutes. You didn't respond," Hayato pointed out.

"My name is not 'Woman'. It's Haru." I said, annoyed.

"You're telling me why I should care because…?" Hayato smirked widely when I threw my textbook at him. Oh, how I hate this boy!

"Why don't you learn to be nice for once? Oh wait, you haven't met 'nice'." I glared at him. I grabbed back my textbook, tidying up my desk. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I lost a bet against my sister," he said, after a moment's pause.

"Against Bianchi?" I smirked. "Care to tell me what happened?"

He ran a hand through his silver hair, and I couldn't help but feel the need to rake my fingers in it… Wait, what! No, Haru! Bad Haru!

I literally pitched myself as punishment, causing him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Go on." Gods. What did I just think about? My mind is getting messed up 'cause it's Valentine's tomorrow.

"It was a play of words," he admitted, emerald-green eyes staring at my coffee-brown ones. "Technically, I haven't lost yet."

"You just told me you lost," I pointed out.

"She and I made a bet. Well, she forced me into it." Hayato explained.

I tilted my head to the side, curious. "What kind of bet?"

"She wants me to get a girlfriend this Valentine's." Hayato stated bluntly.

My mouth fell open in shock, and I just stared at him. Then, "Are you freaking serious?!" I burst out laughing, holding my sides as I slapped my desk, hard.

He let out a low growl. "Stop laughing, Stupid Woman! It ain't funny!"

"It is!" I laughed. "You? Get a girlfriend? That's never gonna happen!"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Hayato narrowed his eyes at me.

I managed to calm myself after taking deep breaths. But I was still grinning. "Well. For one, while it might be easy to take a random fangirl of yours to be your girlfriend, you'll never be able to put up with her. I swear, you will get tired of her in a matter of minutes. No wait, make that in a matter of seconds. That's the way your personality works. Second," I held up two fingers, "if you didn't want to make a fangirl your girlfriend, you have to find someone to put up with you. That means anybody who won't go gaga over you just by being in the same room."

"Like you?" Hayato said suddenly, and I stared at him in surprise. He turned his eyes away from me. "I'm probably going to regret this, but could you pretend to be my girlfriend tomorrow?"

_WHAT. _

My mouth dropped open into a perfect 'O' out of sheer surprise. I was shocked! Of course I was! My worst enemy just asked me to be his (pretend) girlfriend!

It took some time before I could even begin to form the words. "I refuse."

"Che. I figured you would," Hayato rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you that you owe me a favor?"

"What favor?!" I snapped. I was not doing this. I don't care if it's only for one day or pretending, but this is not going to happen.

I hate him. I hate Gokudera Hayato. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM.

"Because your memory is so bad, I'd like to remind you that I was the one who spent hours tutoring you for the exams last year so you could enter." Hayato stated the facts straight to my face.

It was true. Apparently, my parents told me my grades have to be excellent in order for me to transfer. They said I had to get a perfect score on all of my exams at the end of the year last year before they would allow me to transfer to Namimori. Of course, the other condition was staying in the Top 3 in test scores in Namimori High School. If you haven't guessed, Hayato has always been first place in exams, and I was always second. It's still not fair no matter how I look at it.

But he had been the one who took the time to tutor me so I could pass with a perfect score. Thanks to him, I managed to safely pass my exams and convinced my parents to let me enter Namimori High School with the others.

I looked at him, and sighed heavily. "Alright, alright! I owe you! But let's set some rules." He raised an eyebrow, and was about to protest when I cut him off.

I held up a finger. "One, you are not to act rude towards me. Two, this act will only last until midnight on the day of hearts. Three-!"

He clamped his hand on my mouth, and I struggled against his hold. "Stupid Woman, my sister is sending her Box weapons to follow me tomorrow. If they don't get enough evidence that we're a _"couple"_, my sister will know I'm lying."

I finally managed to yank his hand away, glaring at him. "I know that! We just need to act, right? Who do you think stars in the plays at my school?"

Hayato stared at me. Just stared at me. Finally, "You can act?"

I face palmed. Gods, what did I just get myself into?

Wait. I looked at him, curious. "What happens if you lose?"

"She takes me back to Italy to get married to some girl I don't know," Hayato looked annoyed, as if the very fact angered him to the very core. "My old man and I made up a while ago. You know that, right?"

I nodded. I remembered the day when he and Bianchi left for Italy after their father had sent them a letter that he wanted to see them. Of course, Hayato was angry, like he was now, that he was being forced to go away. He didn't want to go back to Italy, and I knew that well. But Tsuna was able to convince him that he should go listen to what his father had to say.

I have only heard bits of Hayato's past from Tsuna and the others, but I never heard the whole story from him. I wanted to know. I wanted to know why he always looked lonely, almost like a lone wolf.

So he and Bianchi left for Italy. They were gone for a month or so, and I remember myself thinking how Hayato was feeling. Being back with his father, and being back in the place he had despised. When they came back, Hayato seemed to be better. He told us he and his father had talked (along with Bianchi), and the misunderstandings seem to have cleared up. Somewhat. But nevertheless, I think he was happy that he was on better terms with his father.

He seemed to be more open to people, not much though. But the people who knew him well (like me) could tell he was trying to change his ways. He actually doesn't cuss a lot like he used to, and he stopped his smoking habit because Yamamoto had stated he was affecting Tsuna's health (as well as his own) with it. I still see him do it sometimes, mostly when he's frustrated with something. But not common enough like before.

So why do I still hate him? He still makes a habit to call me a 'Stupid Woman'. I wish he'll call me by my given name for once.

Not that I'm hoping for something from him or anything. Just sayin'.

"Well, he wants me to get a girlfriend. He knows I'm going to be in the Vongola Famiglia, but apparently, he wants to meet his grandchildren before he dies," Hayato sighed, running a hand through his silver hair, messing it up a bit.

"Why couldn't he settle with Bianchi? She's older, and most likely to get married," I say, my voice teasingly at the last part.

He scowled at me, and I giggled. "That's what I said. But he told me he wanted me to be happy as well. That's just troublesome."

"So? How does that lead to you getting married in Italy?" I asked, propping my chin on my palm.

"The old man arranged a marriage meeting with this girl who was the daughter of one of his business partners. They're in the Mafia too, and she was my age. So he thought I should meet her to see if she and I could get…" He stopped, as if he couldn't dare finish the sentence.

"How does Bianchi's and your bet come into this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. If I didn't feel sorry for him, I would have laughed. I would hate it if my parents did an arranged marriage without asking for my permission.

"Aniki told the old man to wait first. To see if I can get a girlfriend by this Valentine's Day. If I couldn't, I'll have to go meet that girl. Worst case scenario, if she likes me enough, they might actually decide my marriage." Hayato said darkly.

"Couldn't you just refuse?" I said.

"Do you think I'll be asking you if I could?" He replied, annoyed.

"Too true," I shrugged. "Well. Bianchi's box animals are following you to school tomorrow, right? How are we going to show that we're a couple?"

"I don't know. Aniki is smart. If we slip up once, she'll know." Hayato said.

"Does she not have any weaknesses?"

"None."

The way he said that with such confidence threw me off the loop. I respected Bianchi, mostly because she can go at her own pace and not care what everybody else around her think. But if her younger brother was saying she was a super-woman…. Well, that makes things harder.

"Then how about this? We let things go naturally. If we think of something, the other will just have to follow. That's the only plan we can take at this point." I sighed, suggesting an idea I'm probably going to regret.

Hayato paused for a moment, thinking. "Yeah. I can agree with that." Then, he smirked at me. "The Stupid Woman sure can come up with clever ideas."

He laughed when I threw my textbook at him again.

Oh how I hate him!

* * *

_The Next Day:_

Can I do it? Can I really do this?

I was seriously doubting myself to be Gokudera Hayato's (pretend) girlfriend for an entire day.

Was it even chemically possible for us to be doing such a thing? I thought we were the total opposites of each other.

I shook the thoughts out of my head, looking up when I heard screaming. I had only just entered the classroom, and I already see him surrounded by a bunch of girls? Seriously?

I quickly made my way to my seat, avoiding eye contact. I wasn't mentally prepared for this. What happened to my confidence yesterday?

"Shut up! Stop following me already!" I heard Hayato shouting at his fangirls, but that only made them scream even more.

I could see all of them holding chocolates wrapped in ribbons and hearts. Wow. They are really passionate.

"But Gokudera-kun! You don't have a girlfriend, right? So accept our chocolates!" One girl pointed out, and the others nodded at her.

My coffee-brown eyes met his emerald-green ones, and I furiously shook my head. I mouthed that I did not want to be caught up in this drama, and he smirked at me deviously. I was doomed.

"I do have one," Hayato answered them. Damn you!

"WHAT!" His fangirls' screams and shouts were starting to hurt my eyes. I buried my head on my desk. Please don't tell them….

"Who is she?" One girl said calmly, but I could hear the venom in her voice. The others didn't sound happy either.

"She's…" I held my breath, preparing myself to be killed, "…in the school."

I blinked in surprise, lifting my head from the desk. I was right here. He could have said my name.

Immediately, his fangirls ran out of the room, shouting down the halls that they were going to hunt down Hayato's girlfriend. I sweat-dropped, shrinking low into my seat. Please don't notice me. I'm a plain girl. Don't notice me.

Hayato burst out laughing, and I looked at him in annoyance as he came to my desk. "Are you sure you should be killing me so soon, sweetie?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

Hayato smirked, playing along. "I thought it would be fun, sweetheart."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of Bianchi's scorpions peeking out from the doorway. Oooh boy. Time to test my acting skills.

I smiled at Hayato sweetly. "Aww, are you trying to make me feel like an idiot? Thank you~!Hayato rolled his eyes, but he grinned nevertheless. He looked over at the clock, seeing that the class had started and the teacher wasn't here. He grabbed my hand, causing me to look at him in confusion.

Hayato smirked at me. "It's too troublesome to deal with all of these girls. Let's go on a date."

My mouth fell open in a perfect 'O'. "Are you fucking kidding me? We have school for god's sake, you bastard!"

"I didn't know you could use such colorful language, sweetheart," Hayato mused. He lean in close, whispering into my ear. "You said that if one of us thought of something, the other has to follow."

I knew I was going to regret saying that! I sighed, and unhappily, I nodded my head.

Well this was going to be a long day.

* * *

My face broke into a grin as I ran towards the sea.

Yes. We were at the beach. Hayato had taken me to the beach.

It was in a quiet spot in the area, where there weren't any people at all. But the place was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, making the clear blue water create sparkles along its surface. The beach sand was clean, and it felt good to feel the water rush against my feet. The seagulls flew by every once in a while, and the quiet was actually refreshing.

I stretched my arms into the air, holding my shoes with one hand. The light breeze blew its breath against my face, and I smiled.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I saw Hayato standing on the beach, looking at me with an amused grin. "What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thought of something," he shrugged.

I smirked at him. "Aww~! Are you sure you weren't thinking about me?"

He rolled his eyes, returning my smirk. "Che. Keep thinking that, Stupid Woman."

I frowned at him on upon hearing that nickname. Then, I got an idea. I dropped my hand into the water, and brought it up with a lot of force. I laughed when he got splashed in the face with water.

He growled at me, before he smirked mischievously. I gulped, slowly backing away. Hayato dropped both of his hands in the water, and splashed me with a huge wave of water. I shrieked in surprise, now dripping wet. Oh this was on.

I threw my shoes on the beach, near his, and prepared to get my revenge. Our war of splashing and getting splashed continued for who knows how long. We were laughing the whole time, and I would always smirk with pride when I got him good. Of course, he got me back soon after.

By the time we got tired, the two of us were dripping wet. We got out of the water, and I tried to get some water out of my hair. I undo my hair tie, letting my brown hair wash over my shoulders.

"So? What now?" I asked.

Hayato turned to look at me, but he stopped. "Your hair is down."

"Yeah… It is. So?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind," he muttered under his breath. His green eyes searched the area, and he pointed to those shower houses on the beach. "We should probably get the seawater off of us first."

I nodded. "Alright."

We made our way to the shower house, and awkwardly went into the single room. I don't know what had happened, but we ended up spraying each other with the water in the midst of it all.

I have to admit, it was pretty fun being with Hayato. Sure, he can get annoying sometimes, but I guess he had his good sides too.

After we were done, we were still dripping wet. I was about to tell him we should go home when he pulled on my hand, dragging me somewhere again. I could only sigh as I let my "boyfriend" pull me along.

* * *

We entered a clothes store, one of those popular ones I always hear the girls talking about, and I tried to hide my face as they looked at me.

Hayato went up to one of the store people, who were all women by the way. I peeked out from behind his back, and sweat-dropped when I could literally see the hearts coming from their eyes as they looked at Hayato.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but we got wet on the beach. Is it possible for you to lend us some towels?" Hayato asked smoothly. I was surprised at his politeness. Usually, he would cuss and order them to do something. Huh. Has he always been this mature?

The store clerk nodded excitedly. "Of course~!" Some of the other workers hurried to get the towels.

I sighed. Really. What did they see in him? Sure, he was hot. I wasn't going to lie about that. With his silver hair and green eyes, plus his bad-boy look, a lot of girls fell in love with him. If only they knew what his personality was like…

"Also, can you get her something to wear?" Hayato spoke, and I looked up.

The ladies gushed when they saw me. "She's soo cute! Of course!" Against my will, they dragged me into the dressing rooms.

Hayato waved at me, smirking as I was dragged into the abyss of death. I was soo going to get him later.

The ladies made me try on all sorts of outfits. I wore a long skirt once, a tomboy look, a preppy girl look, a smart girl look, and so many others! But Hayato rejected every single one of them! What was wrong with that guy? He could at least stop torturing me with all of this dressing up.

I was beyond pissed, and the women were rushing here and there to find the perfect outfit. I almost felt sorry for them. I was quite sure he wasn't going to approve of anything. He hasn't approved of anything so far.

They dressed me up once more, and I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow. They were really good. I could barely recognize myself.

I was dressed in a white summer dress with pink and blue flower petals dancing as the design. The dress was strapless, and it rippled when I moved around. I had on pale blue ballet-like shoes, the ribbons curling around my legs. My hair was left down, only to have a small braid at the side. There was a flower ornament, of a pink, blue, and white flower, set in place in my hair. It was curled slightly, and it brushed off my shoulders. I wore a small flower charm bracelet around my wrist, and the flower charm on my necklace matched.

"Do you like it?" One of them asked me, smiling.

I couldn't form the words, so I could only nod.

They giggled, and I looked at them curiously. "Actually, he recommended this dress to us for you."

I blinked in surprise. Hayato did? Really? Huh.

They assured me to go behind the curtain, and I waited until they pulled it open. I heard gasps from everybody in the room, and there were also squeals. I couldn't look at Hayato in the face, so I looked down instead. I twirled a strand of my hair. "How is it?"

There was only silence, and I turned towards him in annoyance. "I bet you're going to say it doesn't suit me again. Honestly, I'm getting tired trying on these outfits."

I didn't look where I was going, so I ended up missing the step from the platform. I closed my eyes tightly, preparing myself for the harsh impact. But it didn't come. Instead, I felt myself against a quite build chest.

I felt my face grow hot. Why the hell is my heart beating so fast?

"You look… cute." Hayato's voice was husky blowing into my ear. I couldn't see his face, but I knew mine was rivaling the redness of an apple. Oh gods.

There were screaming and squealing in the entire place. I looked down, trying to hide my face when Hayato let go of me. He paid for our things, and we walked out of the store moments later.

* * *

I swear. I was going to die of embarrassment when I heard them say what a cute couple we were. I was never going to live this down.

"Hey. Where do you want to go next?" Hayato's voice broke into my thoughts. How the hell can he be so calm? Has he even consider himself to be a UMA?

"Can I just go find a hole and die?" I stated.

He chuckled, and I pouted at him. "Then, do you want to go to my place?"

I stared at him. Just stared at him. Well. I suppose it would be better than making other people think we're such a cute couple. I begin to nod, when I heard a sudden shout.

We turned to look at the source of the shout, as we were already at the shopping district's center where the beautiful fountain was gushing out water.

A girl, hair curled into so many curls I've lost count, ran towards Hayato. She had on a frilly dress with a bunch of ribbons and frills, and she looked like a crazy mad woman when she came up in front of us. No, seriously. I think she could be considered cute by some, but I didn't think her personality was that good. Plus, too much make-up.

"Gokudera-kun~! There you are!" The crazy girl cooed in a sick, sweet voice. Yep. I was going to dislike this girl.

At my side, Hayato paled. "W-What are you doing here?" Okay. I have never heard Hayato sputter in response to a girl beside his sister. Who was this girl?

"It's Valentine's Day~! I wanted to spend this special day with my beloved, after all~!" The girl gave him a sickly sweet smile. Ugh.

I gave Hayato a questioning look, and he looked at me, as if he had expected me to figure it out already. Something clicked in my brain. Was it possible that this girl was the girl he was supposed to get married to? Huh. I'm pitying him so bad right now.

"Wait a second," the girl turned her attention to me, glaring. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haru," I introduced myself.

"Well, Haru." The way she said my name made me want to punch her. "I don't suppose you would like to be on your way. Far, far away from my beloved?"

My lips curved. "If you don't give me your name, I wouldn't know what to call you. Oh wait, can I call you Clown Face? Because your face is sure looking like one."

The girl fumed. "What a rude commoner!"

"Commoner?" I raised an eyebrow. "Girl, here, people are equal. I'm pretty sure Hayato values me more than you."

"How dare you call my beloved by his first name before I do!" The girl screeched. She turned to Hayato, and I could see him trying to wipe off the grin he had when watching the scene in front of him. I smile. "Darling! Tell her you love me more!"

"Sorry, Garnet. I can't say that 'cause she's my girlfriend," Hayato shrugged.

Just to make a point, I wrapped my arms around Hayato's neck, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Then, I looked at Garnet with a superior smirk. Do not ask me why I did what I did. I just couldn't stand that girl thinking she has Hayato to herself.

"WHAT! BUT YOU'RE MINE!" Garnet's scream was piercing through my ears. Gods. How loud can one shout? Her bodyguards came running towards us, and the girl was shouting at them to get us.

"Che." Hayato clicked his tongue. He smirked at me. "You afraid of getting in trouble, Miura?"

I returned the smirk. "Never."

Hayato threw some of his bombs at the bodyguards, and I took out my gun. Through the years, I have made myself useful in the Famiglia. I ranked third best in gun-shooting in the Mafia world, below Reborn and Xanxus of course. I loaded the gun with the darts that paralyzed the enemy. Skillfully, I fired at the bodyguard's legs when they tried to stand up from the explosion. And just because I wanted to, I shot Garnet too. Man do I hate girls like her.

There were chaos everywhere as Hayato threw bombs as we ran away. We were fast, and were able to get away quickly. As we ran, I ended up letting Hayato pull me along. I found myself smiling as I look at his back. Maybe… maybe this beating in my heart wasn't so bad…

* * *

We came to his place, and my mouth fell open. It was one of those wealthy apartment places, and the place was huge! We went up the carpeted stairs to his floor, and entered at upon reaching his door.

Why do I keep getting so many shocks? His place was completely clean, and it smelled really good too. There was a balcony outside of the glass window, and the place was simple. It was just like him.

I found myself flopping down on his long couch while he went to the kitchen to get us a drink. "Lord. What did I drag myself into?"

Hayato returned moments later with a glass of water for me. He smirked as I tried to force myself to get up. "Well, you were the one who fired at Garnet. I didn't even intended to hurt her."

I sat up, taking a sip of water. I looked at him annoyingly. "She was annoying, okay? I couldn't stand her."

"Nice act you put on though," Hayato mused.

I felt myself blush furiously. "I had to do something to make her go away!"

He chuckled. "You just made her angry though."

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes. "You hate her too."

"Che. Point taken," he smirked at me.

We fell into a peaceful silence, looking out the window as the breeze fell in. Okay, this was getting awkward. I stood up, stretching my arms. I began to wander around his place, and he just watched me. He didn't have any photo albums, so I couldn't laugh at him. Man. This guy was simple. He sure doesn't like to decorate useless things.

I wandered into his bedroom, and he was right behind me. Geez! He was making my bedroom look messy! I honestly didn't think Hayato could be so neat. Everything was set in place, and there wasn't dust or bad odor anywhere.

I noticed a sudden beam of sunlight hitting an object near his bed and wandered towards it. I picked up the photo frame, revealing the picture of a young Hayato and beautiful, silver haired woman smiling beside him. He looked so sweet and innocent. Seriously. He was adorable!

Wait, did I just think that? No Haru! Bad Haru!

I shook the thoughts out of my head, just as Hayato flopped down on the bed. "She was my mother." His voice grew soft, and it sounded as if it was in pain.

I sat down slowly beside him, a silence following us. "Would you tell me about it? About your mother?" I said quietly.

He paused his lips, before he spoke. "When I was little, this woman came to teach me the piano. At the time, I didn't know she was my mother. I just thought she was this nice lady who liked the piano. On my third birthday, she was coming to visit me again. I practiced the piano that day, so that I could impress her when she came. But she never did. I later found out she had died in an accident."

"O-Oh," I looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling guilty I was making him bring back such painful memories.

"Five years later, when I was eight," Hayato continued, "I found out that that woman was my mother. I ran away from the castle when I heard that, and I started to grow distant from people. I begin to hate my father for being the cause of my mother's death. He was the one who decided to have a child with someone other than his wife. He ruined my mother's career as a pianist, and I could never forgive him."

Hayato looked down. "But, when we were in the future, Aniki told me the truth. She showed me the letters our father wrote to my mother, and they were all love letters too. She said that my mother had an illness, and that was the cause of her death before she fell off the cliff. At first, I didn't want to believe it. But I ended up reading all of those letters. And then when I went to Italy to speak with my father, I found out how stupid I was being, blaming everything on him. I forgave him for not letting me. Somewhat anyway. I guess we're on better terms now. Better than before at least."

"I see," I said, smiling a bit. He really has change over the years. "I suppose family bonds are quite strong."

He snorted. "Maybe." He turned to look at me. "Anything else you want to know?"

I thought for a moment. Then, "Why do you call me 'Stupid Woman'?"

"Because you are a stupid woman…?" Hayato raised an eyebrow.

I smacked his arm. "I'm not always stupid, Hayato!"

"What about you? Why do you call me by my first name? Nobody does except the perverted doctor and my sister," he retorted, rubbing his arm.

I stopped. How long have I started to refer to him that way? When did I even start to call him by his first name anyway? "I…" I couldn't come up with an answer. Why had I?

"Che." He clicked his tongue. "That's why I call you 'Stupid Woman'."

I snapped. "Can't you call me by my name for once? Would it kill you to do so? What makes you think you can call me as you wish anyway? You've always been a jerk. A self-confident, bad-mouthed, smartass jerk! You always call me stupid like it's my name, and it's not! I wish you'll treat me with more respect! I've had it, Hayato! You always ignore me, and when you do talk to me, we always end up arguing! I hate this! I hate doing nothing but arguing with you! I hate you! I hate you Gokudera Hayato! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Tears started to fall from my face, and I couldn't stop myself.

_"So why… do I love you?" _

His eyes widen at the last part, and mine did too. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth, tears falling harder than before. I quickly stood up, emotions flooding into my mind. I was about to run out of the door when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me so hard I fell on the bed. Dammit. Why did he have to be faster than me?

Within moments, he was looking down at me as I tried to stop my tears from falling. My hand was still over my mouth, and I couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. He pulled my hand swiftly away from my mouth.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Hayato said slowly, emerald-green eyes burning into me. He forced me to look at him after I kept avoiding his gaze.

I shook my head, refusing to open my mouth.

"Haru."

My eyes widen when I heard him utter the word. He said it. He said my name. It was in his voice, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it sounded so good when he said it. Gods. I was going insane.

"Haru." He repeated, and our eyes met. "What did you say?"

"…What do you mean?" I said quietly. I really should consider digging a hole to jump into right now.

"Dammit, Haru. Stop playing dumb!" Hayato growled at me. "What did you say?"

"Alright, fine! I said I love you! Yes, Hayato! Somehow along this road, I fell in love with you! I don't know when or how, but I did! Are you happy now?!" I snapped at him, annoyed that he was making me say this.

Believe me, I couldn't believe it myself. Me, fall in love with Gokudera Hayato? The whole concept itself was just mad. Maybe it was because the way he looked at me with those emerald-green eyes of his. Or the way he was always so focus when he does his work. Maybe it was because I had seen him fight with his pride on the line. Maybe because I witnessed small moments in his life where he would take on the suffering alone as to not bother the others. Maybe it was the simple arguments that always made me excited to do. Maybe…

Oh gods. I was really in love with him, aren't I? How could I not realize this before? Maybe I have, but I just never accepted it…

A horrible thought hit my mind, and I choked back a sob. "…can I go now? I'm not asking you to go out with me."

"What?" Hayato looked at me, confused. "Then why are you saying you like me in the first place?"

"Not like, love," I corrected. I turned away. "Well, we're enemies right? We don't go together. Nobody's going to believe it. Besides, you wouldn't want to be with someone like me anyway. I'm too serious, and I always yell at you for doing bad things. We always argue, so you probably hate me."

I let out a bitter laugh, hurting myself even more. "Hey, you're right. I am stupid. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. Now look what I did." I focused my eyes on his, forcing myself not to cry. "You can just forget what I said. I'll like it if we could just go back to the way we were. Though, that might be impossible, huh? Oh well. Just forget you heard my confession. Can you give me my rejection already so I can leave? It would be helpful to get this pointless love of mine over with.

"Then again, I never seem to have any luck with love. My first crush I gave up on, and my first real love… Well, let's just say things didn't end up so well for me. Maybe I should consider being the cat lady who nobody likes," I forced myself to smile.

"Would you fucking shut up talking about shit already?" Hayato let out a low growl, glaring at me darkly. I looked at him in surprise. Why was he mad?

I didn't get to ask because I suddenly felt a new taste entering my system. My eyes widen as his lips pressed on mine, and they shut quickly. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and I tried to pull him closer, if that was even humanly possible.

The kiss was gentle, and I swear, I was losing my mind. But a horrible thought came to mind, and that ruined my mood. I pushed him away, and glared at him. "Don't kiss me out of pity."

Hayato raised an eyebrow. "Woman, I would never kiss a girl I didn't like."

My eyes widen at his words. "What…?"

Hayato sighed, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. He smirked down at me. "You really are stupid, you know?" I was about to retort when he kissed me again. When he pulled away, my mind was still a mess. Dammit! How can he do that?!

"Like you, I don't even know how this all started. One day I was still hating your guts, the next day, I liked you. I liked watching you train, trying to make yourself useful for the good of the Famiglia. I liked tutoring you, because it was funny how you made all of those expressions. I liked watching you express your interests in ways I'll never understand." Hayato turned away slightly, and I could see a pink hue in his cheek. "I guess I always noticed you. I always saw you."

His words hit me hard, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_"I see him. But he doesn't see me."_

_ "I see him. But he doesn't see me."_

_ "I see him…and he sees me."_

I can't believe it. Gokudera Hayato, bad-boy of the town, loves me. He loves me. And he just kissed me! Twice! Yes, now I'm telling you that. Deal with it.

I guess I started to cry again, because he wiped away my tears with his fingers. "Will you stop crying already? I'm already at my limit here," he complained.

Before I could ask, he slammed his lips on mine again. If our first kiss was hesitant and gentle, this was passionate and rough. He forced my mouth open, and I moaned loudly when he dominated quickly. Oh god. How the heck was he so good at this? He pulled away after a moment, and I whined at the loss of his lips on mine.

He chuckled slightly, smirking. He started to kiss my neck, sucking it and leaving a trail of kisses everywhere. He even bit the skin a few times, and I gasped in surprise. His lips found its way back to mine, and we ended up being in another passionate make-out session. His tongue sucked on mine, and I let out a moan. My fingers raked through his silver hair gleefully, and I couldn't believe how soft it was!

I don't even know how long we kissed each other. There were a million of emotions contained with each kiss, as if we were trying to convince the other of the love we had for them. Pretty soon, I think we had gotten tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_At the present time:_

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I woke up with Gokudera Hayato's arms wrapped around me. Now, being the lady that I was, I threw a pillow at his face to wake him up.

He let out a small groan, opening his eyes. "What the hell, woman?" He hissed at me.

I smirked. "It's morning. Get up."

He pulled me back on the bed, burying his face on the crook of my neck. "It's the weekend. Let me sleep."

"Mhm," I mused. I can't believe I actually agree with that idea. Huh. Strange. "Don't you feel as if we're forgetting something?"

"Don't remember and don't care," he said in a muffled voice.

"Oh, I didn't give you any chocolate yesterday," I thought out loud.

He pulled away for a moment, looking at me. He smirked. "You ate a chocolate cake yesterday at the shopping district." He licked his lips, and I blushed heavily. "It was sweet."

"Pervert," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't compare me to the perverted doctor," he rolled his eyes.

"So… Are we dating now?" I asked, unsure.

He sighed, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "After all that and you still don't believe me? Geez, no wonder I call you stupid." He laughed when I threw another pillow at his face.

"Alright, fine! I believe you! Just start calling me by my name!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled nevertheless.

The two of us burst out laughing, and I can honestly say this was the happiest moment of my life.

I love him. I love Gokudera Hayato. I love him. Oh gods, I love him!

* * *

Meanwhile, Bianchi could only smirk with pleasure when her box animals gave her the report. Well, looks like she'll be spending the day teasing her younger brother.

* * *

**Oh my mew I am squealing so hard right now! 5986 forever! Review! :3**


End file.
